1975
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the year 1975. Return to FAN chronology. January *1975 - Mercator's estranged wife Imelda Faye del Valle publishes her feminist manifesto Mi Lucha. *1 January 1975 - On the Scandinavian island of Bornholm, the major Eastern Hemisphere powers sign an agreement pledging joint action against New Granada. *2 January 1975 - As the CNA prepares to test its own M-bomb, Skinner outlines his plans through a colorful rural anecdote. In Bogota, the British ambassador presents the Bornholm powers' demands to the King and to Elbittar. In Mexico City, the German ambassador presents similar demands to President Moctezuma. Later, Skinner and his new special envoy Monaghan confer with Moctezuma over their dedicated telephone link. Elsewhere in Burgoyne, the British military attaché conveys a message to the CNA via the Armed Forces Chief of Staff. *3 January 1975 - Moctezuma and Admiral Daniel Bain discuss a missing atomic-powered Mexican submersible. Meanwhile, in London, Gold receives the CNA's rebuff of his overtures and responds to the accompanying threat of economic pressure. *8 January 1975 - Elbittar and Ferdinand plan for the impending conflict with Britain, mulling a preemptive attack on Brazil. *9 January 1975 - An article in the California Observer reports that Taiwan's GNP is now higher than the CNA's. Meanwhile, in Burgoyne, Skinner and his advisors formulate a last-ditch plan to deter the British from war against New Granada. Meanwhile, in Berlin, Chancellor Grauer and Exterior Minister Merkel accept Ferdinand's request that they urge Brazil to remain neutral in the coming conflict. *10 January 1975 - Admiral Bain receives a visit from Army intelligence. *11 January 1975 - King Christian Gustav's innovative plan to resolve the New Granada crisis meets opposition from his Scandinavian general staff. Meanwhile, various newspapers review the new entertainment offerings from the CNA's vitavision networks. *13 January 1975 - Barbados and other Caribbean member states of the United Empire decline to participate in war against New Granada, and place themselves under a CNA defense umbrella. Meanwhile, in London, Gold and George Loring discuss North American obstruction of their war plans. *14 January 1975 - In a conference via satellite link, representatives of the Bornholm powers resolve to accept Mexican explanations for the Christmas Bomb but to take military action against New Granada. Immediately afterward, Australian Governor-General Myron Loy and his ministers plan to deploy forces to the Caribbean. *16 January 1975 - In California, Dr. Thomas Hunter drives to an academic speaking engagement. Meanwhile, UNO student Hugh Schreck writes home about the ferment on campus over the coming conflict between Britain and New Granada. *21 January 1975 - British and New Granadan airmobiles engage over the Caribbean. Meanwhile, CNA businessman Lionel Stackpole receives an intriguing business proposal from Africa. *22 January 1975 - Clarissa Forster orchestrates a CBI takedown of the General's Maine compound, and learns that an unidentifiable body resembling Mercator has washed up on a California beach. *24 January 1975 - Joan Kahn and Professor Pez meet by chance in California, near where the Mercator-like body was found. Afterward, Kahn confronts Liddy with her theory that Mercator was a CBI operative when he took control of the USM in 1950. *25 January 1975 - Forster learns of the capture of a Mercator double in the Argentine, and wonders whether it was Mercator that she captured and released herself. *31 Jan 1975: Carmen Valenzuela describes her medical relief work on Bali in a letter to her friend, New Granadan soldier Pedro Rahim. February *16 February 1975 - In a dream, King Frederick meets a man from an alternate timeline in which Poland is part of a European Union. *19 February 1975 - Stackpole arrives in Angola to pursue the money-laundering project. *22 February 1975 - Maeterlinck files a dispatch from the Republic of Minsk. *25 February 1975 - Pedro Rahim answers Carmen's letter, describing the opening of the ground campaign. Meanwhile, a British officer named Nigel writes home from Trinidad, where his forces have established a successful occupation. March *6 March 1975 - The infiltration of the Samuel Adams Brotherhood by CBI agent Wyman Richards-Keith is terminated abruptly near Black Rock. *7 March 1975 - CBI agent Kevin Fleming examines the ruins of an abandoned and burned Brotherhood compound, and regrets his complete lack of further leads. *10 March 1975 - In Massachusetts, the Brotherhood leader formerly known as John Hanson plots a new stroke against the CNA. *13 March 1975 - In Boston, high-school student David Barrington, an admirer of the CNA's space pilots, attends choir practice. *15 March 1975 - Nigel's wife Jo replies to his letter from an England that so far seems to be solidly behind the war. *28 March 1975 - The Statist reports on efforts in Mercator's home city of Guadalajara to profit from his notoriety. *31 March 1975 - British forces temporarily sieze control of Ciudad Camacho but find that the atomic facilities have been relocated elsewhere. April *April 1975 - A syndicated column in Azul and elsewhere describes the emergence of a CNA animated superhero as a cult figure in Mexico. *2 April 1975 - Pickett is among Brotherhood members examining a large CNA government building in Endicott, New York. *8 April 1975 - President Moctezuma informs his chief supporters of his proposal to limit the Mexican Presidency to one term. *10 April 1975 - The German leadership discuss withdrawal from the Bornholm Pact in response to Britain's expansion of its war aims with respect to New Granada. *11 April 1975 - President Moctezuma announces his proposed presidential term limit. *12 April 1975 - President Moctezuma and his advisors discuss a constitutional amendment to abolish slavery. *13 April 1975 - Loy considers whether his Australian government should respond to popular demand for a second front in the American War. *14 April 1975 - A California politician opposes Moctezuma's proposal to lower the voting age to 16. Meanwhile, in Henrytown, the staff of the Mercury-Reporter discuss a proposed constitutional amendment that would allow Moctezuma to sue Ernesto Nuche for libel, and in Mexico City Del Rey and her advisors discuss an amendment providing for publicly financed elections. *17 April 1975 - Moctezuma and Enciso discuss a constitutional amendment to discourage dictatorships. *18 April 1975 - On the 200th anniversary of the opening of the Rebellion, the Brotherhood destroy the building in Endicott, taking care to inflict no casualties. That night, as the vitavision news reports on the investigation, a Brotherhood operative anonymously mails a claim of responsibility. *22 April 1975 - Maria del Rey suggests that the voting age be lowered to 18 rather than 16. *23 April 1975 - Moctezuma agrees with Del Rey that the minimum voting age should be 18. *25 April 1975 - The Barrington family sits down to dinner. *30 April 1975 - Lennart Skinner ponders the political ramifications of a bill to restrict oral contraceptives in the CNA. May *4 May 1975 - The vitavision newsmagazine Insight reports on the controversy surrounding the contraception bill. *5 May 1975 - Sir Geoffrey Gold must restrain his Home Secretary from suppressing an anti-NRP novel. Meanwhile, Yvette Fanchon and Eric von Gellmann attend a ceremony marking the withdrawal of the German army from northern France. Meanwhile, a bill is introduced in the Mexican Congress to grant statehood to the USM's Caribbean territories. *8 May 1975 - The contraception debate impacts a judicial election in Black Rock, New York. *12 May 1975 - A bill is introduced in the Mexican Congress to grant statehood to the Federal District. June *1 June 1975 - Secretary Del Rey and the Governor of Mexico Central discuss a bill granting statehood to the Capital District. *13 June 1975 - An article in the Statist describes plans to build the world's tallest building in Michigan City. *27 June 1975 - Science Minister Knight learns that the CNA's piloted space program is being cancelled. *29 June 1975 - Members of the Space Service mourn the cancellation of the piloted space program. July *2 July 1975 - Quebec fantascience writer Alan Fairfax sees an airmobile crash. He is able to rescue the pilot, Judith Eades, but her passenger, Michel Costello of the Legislative Assembly, is killed. *4 July 1975 - The Dorchester Spectator announces a special election to fill Costello's seat. *5 July 1975 - Alan Fairfax converses with a conspiracy theorist. *11 July 1975 - Carmen Valenzuela has been assigned to Marianne's clinic in Ouadai. *14 July 1975 - Clarissa Forster hitchhikes to Southern Vandalia. *16 July 1975 - The Pickering News and Inquirer carries a story on the upcoming special election in Quebec. *27 July 1975 - A British bombing raid on Bogota injures Queen Sophia and kills a member of her staff. *28 July 1975 - In hospital, Sophia meets a wounded North American pilot (an incognito Alex Stapleton) volunteering for New Granada. *29 July 1975 - The British government plans to kidnap Sophia from the hospital. *31 July 1975 - A British commando team sets out on its mission to kidnap Sophia. August *1 August 1975 - The British commandos run afoul of Alex Stapleton. Meanwhile, two men in Martinica prepare to flee ahead of the island's impending statehood. *8 August 1975 - Clarissa Forster investigates the music scene in Fort Lodge, Southern Vandalia. *10 August 1975 - The Lokes, a popular CNA singing group, perform in Manitoba. Meanwhile, in Quebec, Alan Fairfax publishes a book review in the Fort Rasmussen Literary Review. *12 August 1975 - The CBI investigation of the Endicott Army Brotherhood bombing takes a seriously wrong turn. Meanwhile, in Quebec, Alan Fairfax takes a walk with a recovering Judith Eades. October *4 October 1975 - General Ulysses W. Cumberland prepares to resume the offensive in New Granada. *14 October 1975 - Donaldson recruits Pickett for an Army Brotherhood mission in Virginia. *15 October 1975 - Donaldson and Pickett stop for vulcazine in Pennsylvania. *17 October 1975 - In a Virginia town where anti-CNA feeling seems rampant, Donaldson and Pickett find volunteers to travel to Boston for an anti-British demonstration. *31 October 1975 - An article in the Statist describes the debate in New Zealand over whether to renounce the sovereignty of King Henry X and declare a republic. November *10 November 1975 - Sir Geoffrey Gold threatens to partition New Granada unless Elbittar and Fernando surrender. *11 November 1975 - New Granada's rulers decide to reject Gold's demand. *12 November 1975 - British officials in New Granada invite an imprisoned Venezuelan nationalist to form a provisional Venezuelan government. *16 November 1975 - In Burgoyne, the CNA cabinet accepts a Mexican proposal that they begin massive covert aid to New Granada. *20 November 1975 - Violence erupts at an anti-British demonstration in Boston planned by the Army Brotherhood. December *2 December 1975 - Gellmann and Fanchon discuss the repercussions of the upcoming final withdrawal of German security forces from France. *8 December 1975 - CBI agent Kevin Fleming gets a break in his Army Brotherhood investigation. *26 December 1975 - Novidessa businessman Vince Mercator is profiled on the first anniversary of the explosion his father caused in Bali. ---- Proceed to 1976. Category:FAN chronology